tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Crucial Skills Swimming Swimming is essential for players' travel. It uses the boost players get from drifting to increase speed. At times, it can double one's speed at no additional energy cost. To use, hold shift and move forward, alternating left and right to activate the drift boost. Ships with a slower turn rate and generators make this easier and can increase the speed significantly (enough to have a 2.4 ship able to outrun the same model of a ship with 3.2 thrust). As you can see, the thrust increases greatly, even without turbo (although it is recommended, as energy tech increases its effectiveness and it multiplies your thrust, making it more effective the more thrust tech you get). Swimming variations (only for rank 16 ship): * Turbo-Slipstream: using 2 turbos at the same time while swimming allows you to go extremely fast, sometimes faster than hyperspace (and with infinite use!) but costing a lot of energy. * Trans-warp: '''turbo+Warp Drive, with at least 2.95 energy, it increases initial speed and warp range (enough to make it to jump 2 sectors in a 1.4 total thrust Elite Raider). The disadvantage of ammo is usually compensated by the jump made. * '''Transpace: turbo+hyperspace, with at least 2.95 energy, it increases its speed. Running Away to dock with base Fleeing back to safety while in enemy territory is one of the most important parts of playing Torn. Getting back to base will save one's progress, preventing loss of exp/money (and when docking your ship is fully repaired, restocked and recharged). It is suggested that players immediately return to a safe sector and save progress if they have met one of these conditions: * Players have gained around 5-10% of their ship's net worth in money. * Players have increased their exp by 5-10%. * Players are at 10% total ammo (finding a Planet replenishes ammo). * If one risks it and goes for more, the end of a killstreak should signify the return to base. This can prevent unnecessary and unfortunate losses of xp, life, and money (especially for the most weak players (or the more experienced ones who lose more xp when killed)). If under fire, don't run unless you have more than 0.8 ship thrust total (with swimming, turbo, etc) or you are being attacked with some type of massive weapon such as Grav Bomb, Muon Ray (or someone placing a turret...). You are more likely to defeat the enemy than to escape (unless it's a player or you are outnumbered, in that case it depends more of the difference of your techs, weapons, ships and tactical experience). Zooming Out You may notice that the Players FOV is extremely small compared to the range of the most weapons, and with no way to zoom out, it makes it extremely ''difficult to find planets and fight bases. However, players can utilize their browsers' zoom function. Unfortunately, as of 2.7.19, the text size also is decreased into oblivion. This makes it somewhat impossible to judge the distance to objects using radar, etc. Players can use the smallest size that they can easily read unless wanting to dodge more easily. Here are the steps: # Hold down Ctrl(Windows)/Cmd(Mac) # While still holding the above, press '-' or scroll out with your trackpad/mouse # Press '+' or scroll in to zoom back in or press the magnifying glass and click reset to zoom back in. # If further zoom is wanted, sometimes Ctrl + Shift + '+' can provide extra zoom # Have fun using your increased zoom to find planets and such! General Combat '''Bots:' Relatively straightforward to kill (unless 5 of them surround and attack you): charge straight at them, firing weapons 50 meters before they are in range. Usually, you will kill the bot or the bot's health will drop enough such that its retreating scripts activate. Then it is a simple matter to Missile, Laser, or chase them (last one is usually unnecessary since they will orbit around you) with Minigun to finish them off. 'Juking (Q and E):' When charging at an enemy, juking to the side before being hit can maximize damage done to health lost with low energy use. Helpful when trying to get high killstreaks with lower health or for small position adjustments. Players should juke, on average, at 100 AU from the enemy/target. One juke can dodge accurate projectiles, 4-5 for inaccurate, 2-3 is recommended for missiles (70% dodge rate at best), and lasers cannot be dodged. After Juking missiles, Players must remain still to avoid taking damage (only if it's a bot, if it's a player, remaining still could make you an easy target for powerful aimed weapons such as Minigun, Spreadshot, Submachinegun or Muon Ray). Zooming out a bit to see the bullets/missiles helps immensely. Video here Shielding (Down Arrow or S): The Shield is sometimes far more useful than trying evasive maneuvers, especially when you cannot avoid being hit or when you have high energy regeneration (or when the enemy uses a weapon that has slow recharge). Shield highly increases combat endurance, reducing damage to 25% at the cost of high energy (this is only an inconvenience if the oponnent is a massive bulky ship that can withstand several seconds of bombardment with ease (for example a rank 17 with 2000 HP) and that ship has a shotgun or another powerful weapon). Especially recommended to avoid the "death by a thousand paper cuts", after a missile swarm (or other powerful weapon) that you can't evade, to maximize the efficiency of the Kill Streak or when after juking you cannot remain still for a reason or another. Zooming out a bit to see the bullets/missiles helps immensely. Video here Exp Farming Delivery and Mining Turbo with swimming with lvl 2 till u get rank 6/7 ship then switch to bot hunting. Radar 1.7+ suggested. Bot hunting Players should only approach when your shield is full or above 300 HP. Quarriers/Belugas and Destroyers/Atlas give the most exp (200-300). Base Hunting Not suggested unless Players do one of these: * Working with a team (xxxredxxx Method): ** One orbiting, absorbing or avoiding damage, and/or using some form of EMP. ** The others shooting Stock Gun, Reverse Gun, Plasma Gun, Minigun, Spreadshot, Muon Ray, Missile Swarm or Submachinegunn further from the turret than the orbiting player. ** Sometimes you'll be lucky to find a fleet of bots attacking a base. In that situation, you just need to be further than the bots and fire to the base. * 150 HP, 2 MIssile swarms and at least 2.9 energy (2nd tardis' method): ** Stay at distance, usually at 700-300 units. From there, fire all your ammo towards base. It will be destroyed. This way is useful when someone has placed a turret near a black hole. ** If you are near a planet, you can use it, combined with cloak and high energy level, to destroy a base even under the attack of the infinite-missile-swarm base attack and survive. ** The anti-exploit variant adds to the things above a Pulse Wave when entering sector and when the exploiter tries to reach base to kick the person out of base so he/she cannot use that trick to obliterate any ship in sector, and if the enemy is not cloaked, obliterate him. * 400 HP, 1.25 energy tech, EMP Missile, and Minigun/Plasma Gun (joyous18's method updated 2.7.19): ** Clear all enemies from the base sector (may take a while. Make sure to have enough health before continuing). ** Zoom out. Max zoom makes it easier to dodge rifle but harder to see incoming enemies. Choose wisely. ** Charge forward at an angle towards the base. (Base aim AI was improved). Charge straight toward the base. Use Q '''and E. The base will not use its linear targeting as it sees Jukes as instantaneous movements too fast for it to take into account. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of bases rather than above or below because of the extra sight. ** Use EMP/EMP missile around 100-200 away from the base. ** Stop when you are in range and switch to Minigun or Plasma Gun (Be careful to make sure BOTH of the minigun streams are hitting the base). ** If you are too close, the base will use its laser. Use '''shift + down '''to move out of range to the lower dps energy disk or missile zone. ** Depending on your speed, the critical point is when your health is below 150. One cannot escape the missiles or orbs with less health (unless you can use Elite Raider swimming variations or you have a way to confuse the targeting system). * '''600 life points, 1.63 total thrust, specifically made for ranks 12 and 18, Shotgun and Impulse Mine (24sans24's method): ** Use Impulse Mine at 720 units from the base, aiming your ship to the turret. This will avoid rifle shots touching you. ** Get to 50 units from base, where laser will hit you and not the other weapons. ** Fire Shotgun to it. It will usually kill the base in 15 shots. You can use some shield bursts to block some of the damage, but only with high energy. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukV-eV0wBHw 500 life or more and 1.3 energy tech]: (1st tardis' method): ** 1st Variant: no cloak. It's recommended to have 600 HP or more *** Charge forward at an angle towards the base. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of bases rather than above or below because of the extra sight. *** Stop when you see the base and switch to minigun (Be careful to make sure BOTH of the minigun streams are hitting the base). *** If you are too close, the base will use its laser. Use shift + down '''to move out of range to the lower dps energy disk and missile zone. ** '''2nd Variant: with cloak and more than 2.4 energy., and high speed (so in most cases ranks 12 ans 17 are the worst ships to use this method). This one with enough energy is not really limited by your hull. However, just to be safe you need to have at least 500HP: *** Charge forward at an angle towards the base (and in the end or beginning turn to the turret). It is slightly easier to avoid the shots if you make some type of semicircle while drifting. *** When you are at just slightly less than rifle range but more than laser range, cloak (However, you can cloak sooner to go to the next step faster, which is better during Raids, if you feel capable of reaching the turret before the cooldown ends). This will give you extra time to aim and the turret won't be able to harm you with new missiles or orbs. *** Fire weapon (in this case Minigun, Plasma Gun or Submachinegun are the best option as time is vital). With enough energy you'll be able to fire cloaked for a moment, giving you a crucial advantage. ** There's also a sub-variant of this 2nd method, specially made for ranks 12 and 17 (fishy's variant) that requires at least 1000HP (1500 HP for the Elite Beluga) and where swimming is crucial to enhance your speed (highly recommended to be above 0.55), and can be complemented by some juking and using turbo. At the end, you'll have aproximately less than a third of your life (since the ship cannot evade most bullets, even by swimming (which only works to being shot by less bullets), cloaking only works to avoid bots attacking you, while in an empty sector, is wise to cloak when reaching base so you regenerate more HP before the attack) and you'll need to cloak again to avoid bots attacking you and urgent repari (so it's more effective in sectors A5,B6,F2 and G3). * [[Elite Conqueror|'Elite Conqueror/Elite Leviathan']]' exclusive method:' ** Use your special weapon to instantly kill a base. At any point, if an aggressive enemy ship appears in the sector, abort immediately unless you are certain you can kill the base before it becomes a problem or you are just firing cloaked and you are certain that ship is a bot. If the enmy ship just spawned from base, be careful, since that ship could just dock and undock to protect the turret and to use the instant recharge to fire an infinite missile swarm or EMP missile launch. Players get 50xp per kill and 50,000 money. Base quests increase this to $125K and 87 exp. Spy Quests increase the total profit to more than 350k money and 125xp. Cash Farming Delivery and Mining: Use turbo swimming. Mastodon/Freighter with radar 1.8 is suggested, or Rank 11 or 16 ship. Bot Hunting: Same as exp farming except you should be killing bots every 30 seconds or less to maximize HP regen and keep the Kill Streak. Turbo suggested to keep it up, since it gives you n*1000 $ per kill, being n the kill streak number. * A 10x killstreak will yield $50k cash minimum. If one collects the extra money drops this increases. * A 20x killstreak will yield around $200k. * A 60x kill streak will give you around $1 million. * A 100x kill streak will give you around $5 million. *note: no longer recomended. Average bot density has been nerfed and the agressiveness has increased. Raids: When a Raid starts, you have a 10 minute-lapse to kill as many bases as you can, getting 2 points from killing a base and 1 for being in the same sector as the base destroyed or for killing an opponent who earned a point. In order to get the reward, your team needs to get more points than the opposite team (getting 40k $ per individual point) Useful Weapons Ion Mine Beam and Mining Laser: The Mining beams have the best dps and energy efficiency ratio of all weapons. Best for mining and very important early game for getting $$. In the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga, this beams create a mining web that targets all nearby asteroids at once, allowing better coverage, but in some cases less efficiency to get each asteroid faster (for example if the asteroid is moving into the border where they are destroyed). Unfortunately, they can only target asteroids and the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga. Minigun: * Damage Per Second: 50x2(100) = 2x8/0.16 * Damage Per Energy: 2.66x2(5.33) = 2x8/3 * Total Damage: 8000 = 2x8x500 ammo The Minigun has the third highest energy efficiency(2.66x2:1) for dealing damage to enemies. Very useful when low on energy. Not only that, with 50x2 dps, it has the third best damage per second of all pulse weapons. Good all round for PvP. Its high speed and reload make damage more uniform and make it more likely to hit an agile or retreating enemy. Unfortunately, it cost 30,000 and is only unlocked at the rank 6 ship. Plasma gun: * Damage Per Second: 112.5 = 45/0.4 * Damage Per Energy: 5.625 = 45/8 * Total Damage: 7875 = 45x175 ammo The second dps(112.5) that can damage enemies, it's a great weapon. Very useful for destroying bases as quickly as possible, provided that one has the energy. Extremely cheap and can be unlocked at the rank 2 ship. Some downsides are the lower range, ammo and bullet speed than minigun, making it not very useful for chases nor charging at enemies (or when time is more crucial than damage per shot, specially in the first shots). Spreadshot: * Damage Per Second: 150 = 3x8/0.16 * Damage Per Energy: 6 = 3x8/4 * Total Damage: 12000 = 3x8x500 ammo The best dps of pulse weapons (150) and the best energy efficiency. It's exactly the same as minigun but with 3 barrels instead of one, and shooting spread, so the advantage of doing extra damage only happend if you are at point-blank range. However, it's good when you have a swarm of enemies. It costs 30,000 and is unlocked at rank 6. Submachinegun: * Damage Per Second: 125 = 5x10/0.4 * Damage Per Energy: idk lol * Total Damage: 2000 = 10x1000/5 ammo (uses 5 per shot) Pretty gud. Ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching chong ching. Shotgun: Despite not being good at long range because of it difficulty to control, it does a real punch at close range, or helps to damage multiple enemies at once, like Spreadshot but with more tahn twice damage per bullet, 5 bullets and being unlocked at rank 3. It's main disadvantage is its low ammo. Turbo: Makes you go fast for low energy. With enough energy, you can use it with no energy cost. Vital for enhanced swimming and all Rank 16 special swimming variations. Missiles: Good for killing slow runners. With Missile Swarm, you can sometimes do a good beating, specially against turrets. However, due to its low ammo, it's not very recommended in the long run. EMP Missile: For when you need to escape or kill a fast enemy. Good, especially against Elite Raider/Sailfish which has a double weakness to all EMP weapons. Generator: Gives energy (6% of the recharge with your current energy level, so it gets more useful the more energy tech you have) and less charge time. Decrease turn rate to make swimming easier, especially on more agile ships. Cloak: It disguises you and you cannot be harmed by missiles that were aimed at you after cloaking, or against lasers (with the exception of turret's laser). Exceptionally good at bases because in the Energy Disk/Missile range you cannot be harmed while cloaked, and good at running when the other options are unavailable or good at stalking with high energy. Its only limit is its low ammo. Hadron Beam: With its long range (the longest of true damaging beams) it's useful when you have high energy tech and a ship with small agility and an enemy ship is already weakened and it moves to avoid getting hurt, so you can kill it faster without the need of turning your ship and with no ammo cost. Extremely useful when combined with Turbo. If you are cloaked and the invisibility still remains after the cooldown, it can be used to do a surprise attack or to detect cloaked vessels (for some reason while cloaked some beam weapons can aim and target cloaked ships too). Other tips *The shift key also allows people to move backwards, by pressing S or down arrow, a very useful ability. *Drifting also increases turn speed. *Suggested play path Category:Help